


Dirty Dancing

by SelflessVision



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dirty Dancing, Hope you all like it too, M/M, Romance, Story basically goes as in the movie with some changes here and there, Trans Character, a christmas present for someone really amazing, hope she really likes it, my writing is not great, namjoon and yoongi are only mentioned here but appear briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelflessVision/pseuds/SelflessVision
Summary: Taehyung's family decides to spend their vacation in Shin's family vacation resort. He there meets people that change the way he looks at things and has the time of his life.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is a Christmas present to an author and a beautiful artist Ellie @Vanteblack here on ao3. Go give her love if you haven't already. 
> 
> Ellie, merry Christmas honey <3 Hope you like this one. I tried :(((
> 
> Reminder to everyone: English is not my first language, but I try:))))

_“This is your cousin Brucie. Whoa! Our summer romances are in full bloom, and everybody's in love! So, cousins here's a great song from the Four Seasons.”_

_"Big girls don’t cry”_ playing for the nth time since they started the drive and Taehyung was honestly growing tired of it. He tried to zone out of focus on the novel he was reading.

That was the summer of 1963. The year everyone still called Taehyung _“Bear_ ” and it didn't occur to him to mind. That was before President Kennedy was shot. Before the Beatles came. And he didn’t think he would find a guy as great as his dad.

That summer Kim's family decided to go to the _Shin’s vacation resort_ run by one of Taehyung’s dad’s old patients.

"Ping-Pong in the west arcade, softball in the east diamond. All you Sandy Koufaxes, get out there! Complimentary dance lessons in the gazebo.” A voice rang over the loudspeaker.

“Oh, my God, look at that.” Seokjin, Taehyung’s older brother, pointed at a random staff guy he most likely found hot, making Taehyung roll his eyes. “Mom, I should've brought the coral shoes. You said I was taking too much.” His brother whined.

“Well, sweetheart, you brought ten pairs.” Their mother replied.

Seokjin pouted, puffing his cheeks. “But the coral shoes matched that cardigan I bought last week.”

“This is not a tragedy.” their dad reasoned.

Taehyung couldn’t let the moment slip and teased his older brother further “A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine or police dogs used in Birmingham. Monks burning themselves in protest.”

“Butt out, Bear.”

“Okay, we got horseshoes on the south lawn in 15 minutes! We've got splish-splash the water class down by the lake. We have a still life art class. We got volleyball and croquet. And for you older folks, we got sacks!” Taehyung saw a guy talking into a megaphone as he climbed out of the backseat of the Cadillac. The guy had a round face, framed in glasses that covered half of his face. Taehyung couldn’t help but chuckle at the enthusiasm the guy had in his tone.

“Doc!” Another man called and Taehyung watched as a big-looking man, wearing a suit approached them. A younger boy just a step behind following him.

“Minho!” His father happily shook the man’s hand.

“Doc, after all these years I finally got you up on my mountain.”

“How’s your pressure been, Minho?” Taehyung’s father asked.

“I want you boys to know,” Minho guy turned to both Taehyung and Seokjin, “if it were not for this man, I'd be standing here dead,” Minho said. Taehyung politely nodded with a smile.

“Hoseok, get the bags.” Minho orders the blonde boy who up until now just stood there not making much eye contact with anyone.

“Right away, Doc.” Hoseok rushed to fetch their luggage.

“I kept the best cabin for you and your handsome boys.” Taehyung heard Minho talking as he joined Hoseok to get his luggage out of the car trunk. “Hey, thanks a lot. You want a job here?” the boy teased as Taehyung grabbed two bags from the trunk. Taehyung couldn’t help but grin at the boy.

“There's a merengue class in the gazebo in the next few minutes. The greatest teacher. Used to be a Rockette.” Minho continued on until Taehyung’s mother intervened who was standing next to them, father’s hand wrapped around her thin shoulder, lovingly. “It's his first vacation he’s taken since last year, Minho. Take it easy.” they all laughed in unison.

“Three weeks here, it'll feel like a year,” Minho stated.

***

Taehyung somehow found himself joining the merengue class with his family a little after they settled in their cabin. His mother begged/forced him into the whole ordeal saying something about family bonding or whatever. And Taehyung didn’t want to be the one spoiling the vacation so he was now tripping over his feet and bumping into anyone that was in close proximity to him.

Their dance teacher, the one that used to be a Rockette turned out to be a gorgeous looking man named Jimin if Tae remembered correctly. He had dark curly hair and he was wearing a beautiful beige one-piece romper. Taehyung almost couldn’t take his eyes off the guy and maybe that’s why he was making such a fool of himself, tripping over his own feet and others.

“One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more!” Jimin chanted, the body naturally moving in the rhythm of the music. “One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!”

“Sorry.” Taehyung apologized to the old man on his left as he stepped on the poor man’s feet.

“Move your caboose and shake it loose! One, two, three, four!” the instructor called skipping around the gazebo. “Start the train! Come on, men! Follow me into a round-robin! Ladies, the inner circle!”

“Come on, ladies! God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake them!” Jimin called over the music as he shook his upper chest.” Taehyung looked around to find his mother or father in panic. He really didn’t want to dance with anyone except his family right now. He was already embarrassed enough. “Okay now, ladies, when I say stop, you're gonna find the man of your dreams… “Stop!” Taehyung was halfway to reach his father when Jimin beat him to it. The younger could just gap at the sight.

“Remember, he's the boss on the dance floor, if nowhere else,” Jimin said as he looked deeply into doc’s eyes.

***

“Hey mom, dad, I’m gonna go up and explore the main house,” Taehyung called out as he made his way out of their cabin. He was in serious need of fresh air.

“Bear, bring your cardigan!” His mom called as he made his way down the porch. Taehyung sighed and turned around to quickly fetch the cardigan.

The resort was massive with small cabins, a wide lake, and green fields. The air was different from the city and Taehyung couldn’t get enough of it. The serenity of the place, even with the number of people there had a calming effect on Tae who usually escaped the crowds and preferred to stay in his room reading or doing his researches on global warming and how it affected the future.

The main house was the biggest building in the resort just about 200 meters from the lake. Mountain was growing far away behind the lake.

He explored the main house thinking he was alone until he heard voices coming from the grand dining room.

Minho was standing in the middle of crowded staff members (who Taehyung noticed were mostly guys). “There are two kinds of help here. You, waiters, are all college guys and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. And why did I do that? Why? I shouldn't have to remind you. This is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup. And show the goddamn daughters and a good time. All the daughters. And maybe even the boys if you know what I’m talking about. Even the dogs. Schlepp 'em out to the terrace, show 'em the stars.” Taehyung had the feeling since the moment he saw Minho that he was douche and hearing all this only confirmed youngers' assumptions. It doesn’t take long to spot a creep and his creeper ways.

“Romance 'em any way you want. Got that, guys?” Taehyung gaged and was about to leave when another group of guys entered the dining room, led by a really gorgeous looking guy in sunglasses (who the fuck wears sunglasses indoors?). He looked like those ridiculously attractive guys on the covers of teen girl magazines that Taehyung used to hide under his bed. A white, tight-fitting t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a matching denim jacket hanging over his shoulder.

“Hey, hold it! Hold it. Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff.” Minho turned to him; the guy was at least a foot taller than Minho. The older looked slightly intimidated by the height difference, but barely gave that away when he spoke to the taller guy.

“Listen, wise-ass, you got your own rules.” Minho started, “dance with the daughters. Teach 'em the mambo, the cha-cha, anything they pay for. That's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off!” he ended practically shoving his finger in the taller guy chest, trying to make a point.

“It's the same at all these places. Some ass in the woods, but no conversation.” A shorter male next to the hot guy snickered.

“Watch it, Min.” Minho snapped.

“Can you keep that straight, Jungkook? What you can't lay your hands on?” one of the waiter staff mocked. Jungkook, as Taehyung just learning walked up to him with a smirk.

“Just put your pickle on everybody's plate, college boy, and leave the hard stuff to me.” Putting way more emphasis on the word “hard” than necessary said Jungkook while knocking napkins and silverware to the floor before he left coolly.

***

“Sit down-sit down. I'll get you some wine.” Minho offered as he showed them to their table.

“Thank you, Minho.” Mrs. Kim said while Minho pulled the chair for her to sit. Seokjin and Taehyung sat opposite their parents.

“Dr. and Mrs. Kim.” Minho introduced a familiar-looking waiter, the same waiter Taehyung saw yesterday in the dining room mocking the Jungkook guy, “Bear, Seokjin this is your waiter, Kiyoung. Yale medical school.” Minho said and Taehyung saw how it impressed his father a little bit. “These people are my special guests. Give them anything they want.”

“Enjoy.” Minho patted Dr. Kim on the shoulder before he left them to their food.

“Look at all this leftover food.” Taehyung’s mother sighed. “Are there still starving children in Europe?”

“Try Southeast Asia, Ma,” Taehyung interjected.

“Right.” She nodded.

“Kiyoung, Bear wants to send his leftover pot roast to Southeast Asia, so anything you don't finish, wrap up.” Dr. Kim teased, as their waiter Robbie, came back to check on them. Soon after Max, the creep joined him. “Minho, our Bear is going to change the world.”

“And what are you gonna do, Jinnie?” Minho asked in a disgustingly sweet tone.

“Jin hyung is gonna decorate it,” Taehyung smirked mischievously at his brother who just rolled his eyes at him in return.

“He already does.” Kiyoung, who was gathering up the half-empty dishes from the table said, making Seokjin blush. Taehyung had a hard time not to start gagging then and there.

“Doc, I want you to meet someone. My granddaughter, Ryujin. Goes to the Cornell School of Hotel Management.” Ryujin had silvery-blue bob cut hair and she was very extraordinary beautiful. Taehyung honestly felt quite intimidated by her beauty and sat up straighter in his chair.

“Oh, Bear's starting Mount Holyoke in the fall.” Dr. Kim said, but they never really discussed where Taehyung will be going in the fall, but it was one of the options.

“Oh, great.” Ryujin gave him a smile that obviously said “my father and your father want us to be friends” or maybe more. Taehyung wasn’t sure how much his father had told Minho about him or his personal preferences.

“Are you going to major in English?” Ryujin asked Taehyung, trying to make conversation as they entered the dancing square.

“No. Economics of underdeveloped countries.”

“After the final show, I'm going to Mississippi with a couple of busboys, freedom ride,” Ryujin said with a smirk and Taehyung felt that they could actually become really good friends after the summer.

Ryujin was pretty awesome and she didn’t seem as intimidating as before. They were having an easy, light conversation as they danced. Talking about their plans for the future and what they would like to achieve. Ryujin dreams of opening her own hotel someday, maybe expand Shin’s vacation resort at some point. Taehyung admired that. He himself knew he wanted to help people in the future. To make it better, but nothing really felt good enough or meaningful enough.

The band started to play a more upbeat song; Taehyung realized it was Latin. Taehyung could barely slow dance, much less dance to something like Latin. He looked around in panic as everybody around them started to dance, but then he felt a light touch on his chin turning his head. Ryujin smiled at him “Don’t worry, just follow my lead.” And Taehyung relaxed and let the girl lead.

Taehyung noticed people were getting closer to them from every side and looked around to see what was happening. He immediately noticed Jimin, the dance instructor. He was wearing a dazzling, dark blue suit with silvery patterns embroidered on it. He was dancing with a hot guy Taehyung saw yesterday in the dining room. Jungkook was his name. Jungkook was also wearing a dark blue suit, but it didn’t have any patterns on it, but it looked just as good on him as Jimin’s did. It was quite a sight. Two guys dancing together, but honestly, no one really paid attention to it because both of them were pros at it. Taehyung found himself lost in the performance.

“Hey, who's that?” Taehyung asked before he could stop himself.

“Hm? Oh, them? They're the dance people.” Ryujin informed him. “They're kind of here to keep the guests happy, I guess.”

Taehyung had never seen anyone move as perfectly together as the pair in front of him did. The effortless spins, the footwork. Jimin’s graceful movements as he practically flew above the dance floor. Taehyung noticed how strong Jungkook was just by looking at how he lifted Jimin off the ground as if the guy was lighter than the feather. And Taehyung caught himself thinking how it would feel like to be held in those strong arms. 

“They really shouldn't be showing off with each other like this.” Ryujin pulled Taehyung out from his daze. “That's not gonna sell lessons.” She added, sounding like a real hotel director. Taehyung couldn’t care less about that; he could only be envious of the confidence those two boys on the dance floor had.

“Hi, kids. Having fun?” Dr. and Mrs. Kim danced their way up to them, both of them clearly enjoying themselves.

“Yeah,” Ryujin replied. “Actually, I've gotta excuse myself. I'm in charge of the games tonight.” She said before turning back to Taehyung, “Hey, would you like to help me get things started?”

“Sure, he would.” His mother answered before Taehyung could even think about it. The next thing Taehyung knew was his world had been turned sideways and he was getting cut in two. Part of a magic act, of course. He has never been so embarrassed in his life. Thankfully the act was soon over and he slipped away before Ryujin could notice.

***

The night air was cool and refreshing as he made his way up the pathway. Taehyung was wandering as he heard faint music coming somewhere from further ahead. He found himself in the staff cabin region. He noticed the luggage boy Hoseok struggling to carry three massive watermelons.

“Hi!” Taehyung greeted Hoseok, startling the boy, who nearly dropped his cargo.

“Hey, how’d you get here?” he asked, clearly alarmed and struggling not to drop the watermelons.

“I was taking a walk,” Taehyung replied.

“Well go back!” Hoseok urged.

“Let me help you?” Taehyung ignored the guy and took one of the watermelons. “What’s up there?” Taehyung motioned to the large cabin up ahead.

“No guests allowed. House rules.” Hoseok informed him, but Taehyung really wanted to go up there.

”Why don’t you go back down to the playhouse, man. I saw you dancing with the little boss-girl.” Hoseok teased, mocking his dancing. Taehyung practically threw the watermelon back at him and turned away.

“Hey, can you keep a secret?” Hoseok called from behind him. Taehyung was a master of keeping secrets and he quickly turned around taking the watermelon back. “Your parents will kill you and Minho would kill me.” He added before leading the way up the stairs. Taehyung followed closely behind.

Music blared out of the room when Hoseok pushed the doors to the cabin open, nearly dropping the watermelons in the process but Taehyung was too bewildered to notice anything that happened next to him. _“Do you love me”_ was loudly playing through the speakers and the lights were dimmed with a reddish glow. People grinding against one another. Their private parts pressed together, pairs kissing on the lips, and sucking on necks. Girls with boys, boys with boys, girls with girls and some threesomes, and Taehyung spotted some larger groups as well. He had never seen anything like this ever in his life.

Couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. The way their bodies moved together, pushing and pulling, bending. Their hands touching every, groping. This picture belonged in the bedroom, behind closed doors. Way too intimate for strangers’ eyes. Taehyung’s cheeks felt hot and he looked away shyly whenever his eyes met with someone’s, feeling as if he had walked in on them. He followed Hoseok in the room thinking what he had gotten himself into.

“Where'd they learn to do that?” Taehyung asked Hoseok leaning closer to the boy’s ear.

“Where?” He questioned back with a smirk playing on his lips. “I don't know but kids are doing it in their basements back home. Wanna try it?” Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows and Taehyung shook his head. “Come on, Bear.” Hoseok laughed loudly over the blaring music. “Can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor, home of the family fox-trot?” Taehyung shook his head just imagining it. “Minho would close the place down first.” Hoseok laughed again.

The dancers started to cheer loudly and Taehyung craned his neck to see over the mass of people, what exactly they were cheering on for. That’s when he saw them, Jimin and Jungkook. Both had lost their suit jackets, upper buttons of their dress-shirts open. Jungkook had his unbuttoned way more than necessary if Taehyung had to add. 

Hoseok had joined the cheering. He tapped Taehyung’s shoulder lightly; “that's my cousin, Jeon Jungkook. He got me the job here.” Hoseok informed.

Taehyung couldn’t explain why he felt such a pull towards this Jungkook guy. Yes, he looked hella sexy most of the time (especially now with his clothes rumpled up, sweat running down his gorgeous face and locks falling over his face, messily), but Taehyung hardly knew the guy. He also looked like one of those guys your parents tell you to stay away, because “the hot ones always break your heart”. That’s something Seokjin once said after one of his nth breakups. Also, his brother hardly ever learns from his mistakes and steps on the same rake over and over again.

Taehyung once again was lost in the pair's captivating performance. Their moves bolder, but still beautiful. Jimin moves with a purpose, but also gently like a water creek. Sexy and sensual. Jungkook is the opposite. He is a current and a hurricane-like he knows nothing else but dancing. Like it’s his sole purpose of living. And while they are different, they blend into one perfectly. Reading each other like an open book, knowing each next step, move others is going to make.

“They look great together,” Taehyung said.

“Yeah. You'd think they were a couple, wouldn't you?” Hoseok, who was also looking at the pair in awe replied.

“Aren't they?” Taehyung sounded as shocked as he felt. The intimate gestures and the looks they shared. How could they not be together?

“No, not since we were kids,” Hoseok answered.

Jungkook had pulled Jimin into his arms before lifting him up into his arms and up onto his chest. Jimin looked stunning moving his hips in the rhythm of the song, hands behind his head, smiling widely. Once again Taehyung was impressed by Jungkook’s strength and Jimin’s perfect balance. Taehyung could never imagine himself doing anything remotely close.

The song ended and it changed to _“Love man”_ and everyone jumped back into dancing, and that’s when Jungkook’s eyes met Taehyung’s, and the latter felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of his chest. Jungkook’s heavy gaze did weird, tingly things in his stomach and other places he wishes not to mention. He slowly danced his way towards them, grinding and dancing with other people in the room, everybody clearly enjoyed it by the looks on their faces.

Hoseok was too busy cutting watermelon to notice Jungkook reaching him and hip thrust into him, making the boy jump in surprise. 

“Yo, cous, what's he doing here?” Jungkook asked clearly not pleased seeing Taehyung here.

“He came with me,” Hoseok announced proudly. Jungkook looked at Hoseok then at Taehyung, confusion written all over his face. Jungkook raised an eyebrow at his cousin “he’s with me” Hoseok added as if he needed to prove something here.

“I carried a watermelon.” Taehyung blurted out. Great, Taehyung, just great.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung before he turned back to the dance floor, but Taehyung caught the devilish smirk that had crept its way on that annoyingly stunning face.

“I carried a watermelon,” he repeated to himself. He mentally slapped himself for being such a loser.

Jungkook returned to Jimin and both lost themselves in the music once again. Jungkook’s hip game was such a sinful sight that made Taehyung adjust his pants that had suddenly become a bit too tight in a certain place. When he looked back up again, he gulped. Was Jungkook checking him out?

He straightened his back when he saw Jungkook walking towards him once again. He beckoned Taehyung to come with him with a curl of his finger, sinfully biting his lower lip. Taehyung hesitate only a little bit before taking Jungkook’s hand and followed him. He looked backward once at Hoseok who just shrugged.

When Taehyung looked back they had reached the center of the dance floor. “Plant your feet,” Jungkook instructed, with a hand on Tae’s hip. The touch sending jolts of electricity down Taehyung’s leg. “Now bend your knees.” Jungkook showed him. “Down.” He patted Taehyung on the shoulder, told him to get lower. The dance instructor started to move his hip slowly and Taehyung tried to follow his move and hoped he didn’t look like a total loser and didn’t make a fool of himself. “Watch.” Taehyung looked up “Watch my eyes.” Jungkook said and he did as he was told. He looked deeply into those dark brown doe eyes, feeling both relaxing and losing himself in them. “Good.” Jungkook smiled at him and Taehyung felt warm hearing the praise. Taehyung grew more and more comfortable as he started to feel the rhythm. Jungkook pulled him closer to his chest, rolling their hips together, making Taehyung feel hot all over. The latter’s scent engulfing him. The smell of woods mixed with sweat was making Tae a little lightheaded. “That's better.” Taehyung couldn’t explain why his body reacted the way it did whenever he heard the other praising him. 

“Good,” Jungkook said as he moved closer. “Good.” They were moving as one, their bodies so close Taehyung could feel the heat radiating from the latter. “Now roll this way.” Jungkook rolled his hips the other way. Taehyung felt a little lost at the change and tried to copy the move as best as he could “Now watch,” Jungkook circled his hips again for him but Taehyung still couldn’t get it quite right “Here.” Two strong, warm hands rested on his hips, guiding him. Jungkook so close Taehyung barely could stay sane, so he focused on the movements instead. He failed when Jungkook’s knee brushed against his dick making Taehyung gasp.

Jungkook gripped Taehyung’s body hard clearly not affected by the previous action or he was sure good at hiding it. Then the latter picked both of Taehyung’s arms up and put them around his neck. Both of them swayed their hips together blending perfectly together. Taehyung had never felt as free as he did just now. Being so intimate, so close with someone with people all around was a new thrilling experience. He was so lost in the euphoric state and he was falling deeper and deeper into those two brown orbs that gazed at him like Tae was a hidden gem Jungkook just now discovered. The gaze was heavy, filled with desire. Taehyung moaned when Jungkook grounded further into him. Taehyung could have sworn he heard the other grunt out something along the line of “...so hot...”

Sadly before the moment could be elaborated or continue anything they had going on Jungkook gave Taehyung one last spin before he walked away leaving the other in the middle of the crowd with a noticeable bulge in his pants, but weirdly it didn’t make Taehyung embarrassed as it should have.

***

The next time Taehyung saw Jungkook was the next morning while he was trying on wigs and trying out different kinds of beauty products with Jin. Jungkook walked up to Jimin who was the host of the beauty show and kissed him on the cheek. “Ladies, gentleman you all look very lovely.”

Taehyung removed his wig just in case the other wouldn’t recognize him and smiled shyly in his direction, but the dancer was busy talking to Jimin.

“Bear, would you cover for me tonight?” Seokjin said while fixing the fake pink hair he had put on his head. “Tell Mom and Dad I went to lie down.”

“Where are you going?”

“To the golf course. There's a pretty view from the first tee.” Seokjin blushed and Taehyung didn’t like the way his stomach turned in uneasiness.

“Good. Thanks.” Tae looked up and saw Jungkook walking away. He stood up from the chair and walked up to Jimin and handed him the wig he had on a while ago. “So you really were a Rockette? I think you’re a wonderful dancer.” Jimin looked up at the other and smiled, but Taehyung caught the small shadows crossing over his eyes.

“Yeah? Well, my mother kicked me out when I was 16. I've been dancing ever since. It's the only thing I ever wanted to do anyway.”

“I envy you.” Taehyung blurted out and felt really stupid after he realized how it must have sounded like. But Jimin wasn’t mean about he just smiled at him again while the shorter male continued to pack everything up.

***

Taehyung saw him the second time later that evening. Jungkook was dancing with a woman Minho called the bungalow bunny (those are the woman who stays the whole week and their husbands only come during the weekend). Taehyung was standing at the side of the gazebo with his parents and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the fact Jungkook was dancing with someone else.

Taehyung wasn’t dumb. He knew exactly what kind of a guy Jungkook was. For him, these relationships didn’t mean anything. He was here to earn as much money as he possibly could and he didn’t care how many hearts he would break in the process. The typical bad guy epitome. But the moment they shared yesterday made Taehyung wish that all the bad guy image Jungkook had going on was just an act and that maybe yesterday there was really a spark between them.

“Aren't you dancing, Doc?” Minho asked as he walked up to them with Ryujin at his side.

“We're waiting for a waltz.” Mrs. Kim answered.

Taehyung watched as the silver-haired girl walked up to Jungkook with a serious look on her face. “Where’s Jimin? People have been asking for him.”

“What do you mean where's Jimin? He's taking a break. He needed a break.” Jungkook answered aggressively, not really the way he should considering all the guests around them and how unprofessional it all must have looked. 

“As long as it's not an all-night break. “ Ryujin said with a tone that implied “watch your tone I can easily get you fired, smart ass” and then she walked up to Taehyung “Come on, Bear. Let’s take a walk.” Taehyung nodded and they both headed out of the gazebo. A shiver run down Taehyung’s spine as he noticed that certain someone was all glaring daggers up their way the whole time.

Taehyung and Ryujin had a nice walk alongside the lake, the late-night summer breeze was comforting and refreshing. Both barely spoke, but it felt nice to be just strolling because Taehyung wasn’t up for any small talk.

“Kiyoung.” Taehyung looked around his brother’s voice. He spotted him further ahead pulling on his sweater. “I don’t hear an apology.” Seokjin sounded really upset.

“Go back to Mommy and Daddy and listen. Maybe you'll hear one in your dreams.” Kiyoung said and Taehyung was just so close to go up to him and punch him in the face, but he felt a small hand on his shoulder holding him back.

“I'm sorry you had to see that, Bear. Sometimes in this world... you see things you don't wanna see.” Ryujin comforted him. “You hungry?” she asked.

Taehyung really hasn’t had anything to eat since breakfast so he nodded.

Taehyung expected the girl would take him to the restaurant, but instead she took him to the food storage. “So, Bear, what do you want? You can have anything you want.” Ryujin said as she opened the fridge “A brownie, some milk... Ieftover rice pudding, beets... cabbage roll... fruit salad, sweet gherkins?”

While Ryujin was naming all the things she saw in the fridge, Taehyung noticed a movement in the dark corner on the side of the room. He squinted to get a better look and his eyes widened when he realized it was Jimin. His make-up was smudged because he clearly had been crying and looked like he was close to crying again when the boy’s eyes met Taehyung’s. He looked so small and helpless. Then Jimin noticed Ryujin and the boy if that even was humanly possible curled up into an even smaller ball and he was shaking.

He wanted to help, but he didn’t know-how. He knew he had to get Ryujin away from here first. “Ryujin, look, I'm sorry. I better go check on Seokjin.”

“Yeah?” Ryujin looked a little sad but didn’t hold Taehyung back and they both walked away.

Taehyung knew there was only one thing he could do in this situation, so he rushed to find Jungkook. He found him still in the gazebo dancing with the same “bungalow bunny”. Taehyung spotted Hoseok standing on the side and decided that Jungkook was a guy who would someone close to him, rather than a dude he had a sexy dance with one time. Hoseok wasted no time as he run-up to Jungkook. He hesitated just a second before he ditched his dance partner. Hoseok followed after him and Taehyung somehow did too.

"What's he doing here?" Jungkook spat while they made their way to the food storage room.

"In case Ryujin comes back.”

"Jimin just doesn't think!"

"He wouldn't do anything stupid, would he?" Hoseok asked and Jungkook gave him a sharp look to keep quiet, clearly not wanting other people in on their business, mainly Taehyung in this situation.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung asked already too curious for his own good. "What's the matter with him?"

"He's knocked up, Bear," Hoseok answered without hesitation then added knowing how crazy that might sound like. “He’s trans.”

"Hyung!" Jungkook warned.

"What's he gonna do about it?" Taehyung asked Hoseok, but Jungkook snapped around to face him.

 _“What's he gonna do about it?"_ the dark-haired, usually doe-eyed guy sounded hurt and angry. "Oh, it's mine, right? Right away you think it's mine." He barked at Taehyung.

"But I just thought…" Taehyung instantly felt stupid he misunderstood the situation. Jungkook turned his back against him and continued to walk. Hoseok looked at Taehyung apologetically, obviously, he knew he was the one that pulled the other into this. All of them continued their way in silence.

"Shh. It's okay. Kookie's here." Jungkook said as soon as they found Jimin. The boy was lying on the floor, all curled upon himself. Taehyung stood in the back and just watched. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you," Jungkook said as he brushed away the messy, damp fringe out of Jimin’s distraught face. Upon seeing Jungkook the latter sat up and wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing.

"We got to go." The taller hushed as he scooped Jimin up in his arms to carry him. "Shh, just hold on. Hold on." He coddled him. "Good boy." Jungkook carried him out and head straight to staff lodgings. Taehyung studied and watched him from behind. The way he was silently whispering comforting words into Jimin’s ear. How he was holding him as if to shield him from everything and anything this world could do to him. And Taehyung realized that what he had misunderstood as romantic feelings were actually brotherly love. A strong and deep brotherly love. Those two were a family.

***

"What do you think you're doing?" Jungkook scolded him when they were in staff headquarters. It was the same room Taehyung danced with Jungkook just yesterday and Taehyung felt as his cheeks heated up just by thinking about it. Totally inappropriate given the circumstances. "You're in trouble, you talk to me. I'll take care of it." He said, trying to sound firm but his tone was laced with worry. Taehyung stood back against the door. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be here, this was private, but he didn’t want to leave either.

"Forget it, Billy. I'm not taking what's left of your salary." Jimin sniffed, shaking his head as he wrapped the blanket that Hoseok brought to him earlier tighter around his frame.

"Jiminie hyung, that's my business." the younger (as Taehyung just realized) said and looked at Jimin with his doe eyes, filled with compassion and worry. Maybe the tough guy act was actually just a mask.

“Besides, it wouldn't be enough.” Jimin sobbed loudly, putting his head in his tiny hands “oh, God, it's hopeless!”

“Don't say that. There's gotta be a way to work it out.” Taehyung said it before his brain could catch up to his mouth. For some reason, he didn’t like seeing Jimin looking so sad and hopeless. His heart ached for the boy.

“Bear? Is that your name?” Jimin asked and Tae nodded to her. “Well, you know what, Bear? You don't know shit about my problems.”

“I told him…” Hoseok in a tiny voice.

“Jesus! He's gonna tell his management girlfriend and then we'll all get fired. Why not skywrite it? Jimin got knocked up by Kiyoung, the creep. "

“Kiyoung?” Taehyung jumped at hearing the name of the douche that upset his brother just a while ago. And the uneasiness once again settled in the pit of his stomach.

“Bear, listen.” Hoseok stood up from the couch he was sitting next to Jimin and came up to Taehyung. “One of the counselors knows a doctor, a real M.D. It’s just that they’re traveling through Sacramento for one day next week. We can get an appointment, but it’s gonna cost $250.”

“But- but if it's Kiyoung, there's no problem. I know he has the money. I'm sure if you tell him-”

“He knows,” Jimin said. Taehyun feels sick. How can a guy just do that? Getting someone pregnant and then just leave them as if he wasn’t involved at all. What a douche and a dick. Taehyung knew he will have to warn Seokjin about him as soon as possible.

Taehyung sleeps fitfully that night. His mind is filled with all of the things that happened previously that night. He wants to help Jimin, he knows that for sure

***

After realizing Kiyoung was not gonna be any help, Taehyung decides to find his dad. He finds his dad the next after breakfast teaching his mom how to play golf.

“What am I doing wrong?” his mom asked.

“You're lining it up a little wrong, honey.” He said and turned to his son. “If your mother ever leaves me, it'll be for Arnold Palmer.” He laughed.

Taehyung’s palms were sweating. He had never done anything like this and he was scared it wouldn’t work. But he knew he didn’t have any more time to spare so he told himself mentally to suck it up and get it over with. “Daddy, someone's in trouble.”

“Besides your mother?” his dad joked “You're overcorrecting, honey.”

“You always told me if someone was in trouble, I should help.” Taehyung gulps. “Could you lend me $250?”

His dad finally must have understood that Taehyung was speaking seriously and he turned Taehyung “Are you all right? Are you in trouble?” his dad asked worriedly and it broke Taehyung’s heart a little bit.

Taehyung shook his head. “No, it's not me. Could you loan it to me?”

“That's a lot of money. What's it for?” and Taehyung wished he could tell his dad everything but he knew he wouldn’t approve.

“Bear, stand up straight.” his mother called up to him.

“I can’t tell you.” He lowered his head. “It's hard for me to say that to you, but I can't.”

“You always said you could tell me anything.” that made Taehyung feel really shitty.

“I can't tell you this.”

“It's not illegal, is it?” his dad asked alarmingly.

“No, Daddy.”

“That was a stupid thing to ask. Forgive me.” and now younger feels like a shittier son on the planet, His father’s words ringing in his mind “Bear, never lies.”

“I'll have it for you before dinner.” his dad added.

“Thanks, Daddy.” Taehyung skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

***

After dinner, Taehyung’s dad gives him the promised money and he excused himself to rush to meet Jimin and the others. Even before reaching the headquarters, he could hear the music from a mile away. He is now definitely more comfortable with the sight he sees when he opens the doors and he doesn’t immediately turn away. The act not as shameful as he felt the first time he saw that, but quite beautiful to Taehyung’s eyes. Like a forbidden art. He scanned the crowd quickly to find who he came here to see.

He saw Jimin and Jungkook in the crowd, happily dancing together, enjoying themselves, Taehyung felt warm inside. Suddenly he grew to care for these people more than he planned in the beginning, and strangely he felt like he belonged with these people.

Taehyung tapped Heather on the shoulder and motioned for them to follow him off the dance floor. “Here's the money.”

Jimin looked down at the envelope in Taehyung’s hand with surprise and confusion all over his face, “…you mean Kiyoung?”

“No.” Taehyung shook his head, “you were right about him.” He said.

“Then where'd you get it?” Jimin asked.

“You said you needed it,” Taehyung answered casually, his eyes searched Jungkook, maybe waiting for the younger to praise him, but Jungkook was looking away, taking a sip from the beer in his hand.

“Is this kid for real?” Jimin asked, turning to Jungkook.

“Yeah, it takes a real saint to ask Daddy.” Jungkook scoffed and took another sip of beer.

“Thanks, Bear, but I can't use it,” Jimin said and handed the envelope back to Taehyung with a sad smile.

“What's the matter with you? You should take the money.” Jungkook protested and tried to convince the older.

“I can only get him an appointment for Thursday. They do their act at the _Sheldrake_ Thursday. If they cancel, they lose this season's salary and next year's gig.” Hoseok, who Taehyung didn’t notice up until now explained.

“What's the _Sheldrake_?” Taehyung asked, confused.

“It's another hotel where they do their mambo act” Hoseok clarified. And Taehyung’s mind again started to find solutions for the problem he wasn’t part of, to begin with. And no one really asked him.

“Well can't someone else fill in?”

“No, Mr. Fix-it!" Jungkook finally focused his attention on Taehyung. Under different circumstances, he would have enjoyed it, but now he wished he didn’t because honestly he was pissed at the younger. Taehyung was only trying to help, but this asshole was making it hard for him.

“Somebody else can't. Maeri has to work all day, she can't learn the routines. And Jaenie has to fill in for Jimin. Everybody works here! Why you wanna do it?” He mocked obviously making a joke out of it. Taehyung hated the way the young dancer looked at him as if he was too young to get what was going on. The belittling gaze those doe eyes held.

“It's not a bad idea,” Hoseok said thoughtfully.

“It was a joke!” Jungkook choked on the beer he just was taking a sip out off.

“I mean, he can move,” Hoseok added.

“It's the dumbest idea I ever heard of!” Jungkook clearly had his mind all set that Taehyung was “good for nothing Daddy’s boy”. 

“I don’t even know the merengue.” Taehyung added.

“You're a strong partner. You can lead anybody.” Jimin encouraged and Taehyung was surprised that Jimin was okay with the whole plan.

“But he can't even do the merengue! He can’t do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like part 1:)))) Part 2 coming on the 29th of December:)))) Leave some good words for me and for Ellie too :)))
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
